


泡沫玻璃之恋

by pomelo7



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Multi, 三人爱, 个人滤镜很多, 没什么道理的零碎片段
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 早川家相约一起去天台。
Relationships: power/denji/hayakawa aki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	泡沫玻璃之恋

**Author's Note:**

> 平行无恶魔au，电秋帕三人爱。是阴间早川家。个人理解和滤镜很多，扭曲原作有。注意避雷。

我们把做爱这事神圣化，好像男人女人男人交合在一起，把彼此的肉体深入对方身体当中就窥见了什么世界的真理和本源。误把到达极乐顶点时的空白当作是一种令人目盲的阐悟，实际上不过是你的大脑在刺激下乐颠颠的把多巴胺一股脑的全部喷了出来，让你跟个傻子一样停止了思考而已。亲吻，舔舐，插入，我和帕瓦干，帕瓦和秋干，秋再和我干。事实是性交是一种让你忘记其他事情的好办法，所以我们都乐此不疲。

秋是个有工作的正经成年人，他只有深夜和周末有空。帕瓦只要逃学就能拥有任何她想要的时间。所以经常是我和帕瓦昏天黑地的做，连秋回来了都不知道。他把门一推一关，就在黑暗中毫无间隙的加入了我们。

我喜欢做爱。无论是热乎乎的肉体贴在身上的感觉，还是充满爱意的亲吻，都让我满足。帕瓦的眼睛闪烁明暗不定，这个也是我喜欢的，我凑上去舔，她刷的把眼睛闭上了：“湿漉漉的！快停下！“太可惜了，我还想尝尝看是不是樱桃的红色。

我欠债，很多的债，自己赚的钱完全不够。我和秋一样一直在工作，不过干的都是黑活就是了——我也从没和他们讲过自己赚钱的原因。日常生活里，是秋负责供养帕瓦和我，我虽不想要求秋帮我还债，但是能少一份房钱和饭钱的支出总是好的。于是我便也和帕瓦一样心安理得的在他家里厚脸皮的住着，睡温暖的软床，每天有热腾腾的饭菜可以下肚。这样的生活实在简单美好，导致变故出现的时候，我们三个人都完全失去了反应的能力。秋的右臂就那么少了一条，他本来是在公安的一线工作，在残废了以后，秋还硬挺着继续参加了几次任务，但都只是拖了队伍的后腿。于是没等上面的指令下来，他自己主动要求退居后方，成为一个做做办公室的文书人员。秋待的公安部门，并不是一个多讲人情的地方。职位变动以后，给的钱立马就削了不少，和秋本人一样变得萎靡缺斤少两。两个人负责吃白饭的三人生活立马拮据了起来。吃完简略的晚饭后，我们就无所事事。秋现在不需要加班了，于是他也和我们一起无所事事。他消磨时间的方法就是跑阳台上抽烟，臭味隔着纱窗都要透进来，我和帕瓦避之不及，躲进了卧室内。我俩消磨时间的方法在开头就已经讲过了。我喘息着，扭过头让帕瓦在自己身上摩蹭。

总之，生活变得很无趣。而且一天比一天难应付。虽然因为秋事故前的努力工作，存款还有很多，但这样的日子总会到头。我已经预见到了，只是暂且还不愿意去细想。  
我也没想到结局会来的那么快。

秋辞了职。上交辞呈表的前一天，他在饭桌上宣布了这件事，帕瓦根本没细听，只问了句：那以后怎么办？秋把饭送到嘴里：以后的事情会解决好的。于是便算通知了。他回来的时候，行李包裹很少，一些还用的到的文件，几个摆饰，同事给的分别的纪念礼物，装在一个纸箱子里还绰绰有余，就这么抱了回来。我们热烈迎接了他，宣布今晚的晚饭不小心给烧糊了，他自己看着办。

一个礼拜后，秋说从今天开始他要出去找别的工作。一个月后，秋在阳台上抽烟，表示我们还得再等等，马上就能找到新的工作了。三个月后他发了火，说再吃白饭就把我俩赶出去。四月份，他没有看着我，说了声对不起。半年过去了，某一天他回到家，突然对我们宣布一会三个人一起出门。

怎么这么突然？是要去哪里？我有很多个问题想问，但是最后又都扔回了肚子里。我帮帕瓦系好鞋带以后，我们就出了门。秋走在前面，步子很大，这是他自从失去右臂后第一次这么精神，我和帕瓦气喘吁吁的跟在后面：慢一点，翘辫男，赶死去啊！他半个字也没回应。我们越走越远，远离了居住的小区，学校，商场，最终到了一片废弃的工地。秋穿过写着严禁闲人进入的铁丝网的破洞，带领我们走进了一幢大楼内。

天色已经晚了，傍晚的晚霞疲懒的只挂了半边天空。帕瓦欢快的跑到了最前面：哇咔咔！本大爷是最快的！她的脚步在楼梯上噔噔蹬的响。等我终于爬上去的时候，发现她得意洋洋的站在顶楼门外望着我：本大爷是第一名！

我们来到了顶楼的天台。从这里望出去，天空比想的更阴沉。晚霞已经落下去了。我矗立在阴沉沉的天空下。

秋没有看我，他用一只手点了一根烟：我说，我现在残废了，已经养不起你们了。

这是我想到的最好的解决办法了。他说。

我望了一眼下边：这里真的很高。我在夜风中打了一个哆嗦，硬是扯出一抹笑。

你在发什么疯啊，秋………………我们赶紧回家吧，都已经这么晚了！

他没有理我：我先来，然后是帕瓦。于是我又转向帕瓦：帕子！秋今天脑子不正常——我们先回去吧！

帕瓦只是看着我。樱桃红的眼睛再一次闪烁，于是我意识到她早就知道今天会发生什么。秋跟她说过了。

你们都疯了！我厉声喊起来，你们要………………你们要自杀！！都疯了！我是不会奉陪的！我要走了！我想起昨天晚上三个人的肌肤相亲还是那么温暖，现在同样的两个人无动于衷的望着我，期望我和他们一起走向终结，我不禁颤抖起来。我开始哀求。

帕瓦……不要这样……不是还要继续过快乐的生活吗？我恳求地说，是漫画无趣吗？还是不再喜欢做爱了？没关系，我们可以继续一起去做其他的事情啊……秋，你也说点什么啊，为什么要带我们做这种事……为什么啊！你们说话啊！

帕瓦歪了歪脑袋。电次……你还记得我之前跟你说过的吗。

她带着他一起在夜晚的街道上奔跑。这是秋失业很长一段时间后的某个夜晚。快逃！快逃！要追上来啦！她头也不回的拉着他的手向前奔，快啊！！

他们一起躲入了路边的一个垃圾箱内。呼吸交缠着，紧张的听着外面的声音：……喂，你们看到那两个小崽子跑哪里去了吗？我感觉好像是朝前去了！继续追！声音渐渐远去了，帕瓦大大的吐出一口气。

你到底干了什么事，惹了什么人啊！她气恼地说。我知道他们……一群收高利贷的吸血鬼。电次，你欠债？

电次吞吐起来。帕瓦不耐烦地打断了他：好了，住嘴。不想听你解释。

于是他们沉默。过了许久，帕瓦开了口：……以前的事，是以前的事。本大爷只看重现在，你也如此。所以本大爷喜欢和你在一起。

我不知道接下来我们的生活会发生什么，但答应本大爷，她的双手紧紧握着电次的，答应我，你会一直陪着我……你要来找我。你要来找我们。

你要来找我们。天台上的帕瓦又重复道。

秋第一个跳，帕瓦第二个，她在栏杆边摇摇欲坠了一会，才附身坠下去。砸下去的时候，如雷响一般的炸鸣，我不禁怀疑全世界都能听到这声音。轮到我的时候，我仍在颤抖。太高了，太高了。

你已经答应好了，你要去找他们，而且，跳下去就不用再为还债发愁了。跳啊，跳啊……跳啊！月亮冰冷冷的瞪着他。

电次回到家的时候，已经是凌晨了。他躺倒在床上，从枕头底下摸出了封信。是遗书，上面写着财产一部分分给电次不认识的一个女人的亲人，剩下来的全部都给电次。电次一个数字一个数字的数过去，发现正好够还他那笔巨款，剩下来的钱还能混个几年的温饱戳戳有余。电次抱着这封信沉沉睡去。他感觉有种想哭的冲动。

电次重新开始上学了。一切起步都很艰难，他费劲的试图去融入自己离开已久的校园生活。新家是自己在一个破落公寓楼租来的便宜货。每天放学后，就去便利店打工，赚钱。

这样的生活过了挺久，平淡无波，彷佛恢复了正常，直到某一天电次回到家，发现一个虚无缥缈的身影站在门廊里盯着墙上的照片。它转过脸，雾气一样的面庞上只有红色的眼睛是清晰的。在她身后不远，另一个鬼魂徐徐用左手抽着烟。电次的包掉在地上。他想起了被自己放在柜子深处的那封信。他想起了自己未能完成的诺言。他想起了许多被自己强行忘记的夜晚和梦。寒冷和粘稠的质感爬上他的脊背。电次……它发出一声浮游般的叹息。

fin.


End file.
